Finally
by DeathByDarkness13
Summary: Naruto's fingers shook as he wrapped the Konoha forehead protector around Sasuke's head, a symbol of how his determination had finally paid off. "Thank you Naruto," Sasuke murmured, his voice quivering with lack of control. "For everything, but especially for not giving up on me." Light NaruSasu.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: I was searching through my Naruto x Sasuke pictures on my laptop and was reminded of how much I love them. Inspired by a picture by 10Rankai. The fact that I'm back into Naruto fics should mean updates soon! Fingers crossed. :D

Please click the enticing blue button at the end of the story. Magical things happen when you do.

* * *

**Finally**

_"I promised you, and now I'm home again."_

_-Black Veil Brides_

"Um, Sasuke… can I?" Naruto asked hesitantly, holding out an old, familiar blue ribbon emblazoned with a leaf. Sasuke's eyes widened at his original Leaf headband.

_Naruto had kept it? After all this time?_

He could feel his throat dry up at the emotion suddenly weighing down his heart, and the tears that threatened to spill over his bruised face.

"Yeah…" Sasuke whispered softly, that being all he could say. A gentle smile lit up Naruto's face, as he placed the precious headband on Sasuke's forehead, wrapping his arms loosely around his head to tie it up at the back. Sasuke's eyes closed in anticipation, holding his breath as Naruto's hands fumbled over the worn fabric. They trembled immensely as he did up the knot, mostly from exhaustion but also because this was it.

Sasuke was finally coming home.

Naruto had done it; what everyone else had lost hope of doing. It had taken five long years full of pain and heartache, but today it was all over because Sasuke Uchiha was returning to Konoha. They had fought brutally for years, the situation seeming hopeless, but this time Naruto had finally reached his lost friend.

To him, all the pain and suffering had been worth it.

Naruto leaned back to get a better view of Sasuke. The headband was a little small, but it still fit him. What overwhelmed Naruto the most was how much it seemed to belong there, right on Sasuke's forehead. It completed him.

He could feel the tears welling in his cerulean eyes as he gazed intensely into Sasuke's obsidian ones, the reality of everything that had just come to pass sinking in. They were both bloody and covered in filth, but that didn't stop Naruto from flinging himself at Sasuke. He wrapped his arms tightly around Sasuke's back, burying his face in his jet-black locks. Sasuke turned rigid in shock, feeling Naruto's tears as they dampened the strands of his hair. A light blush dusted his cheeks before he too began to cry, winding his arms around Naruto's neck and resting his chin on the blonde's shoulder, hugging him back just as tight.

"It's good to have you back," Naruto said in a gruff voice that cracked near the end with emotion. Sasuke smiled a little into Naruto's neck, gripping him even tighter.

"Thank you, Naruto," he replied, his voice quivering with an obvious lack of control. "For everything, but especially for not giving up on me."

Naruto pulled back a little, flashing Sasuke his signature grin, his eyes closed in contentment.

"Don't mention it," he replied simply.

Sasuke choked back a sob and pressed his forehead to Naruto's. The metal of their headbands clinked quietly at the contact. A small yet affectionate smile spread across Sasuke's tear-stained face as he closed his eyes, basking in the moment with his rival and best friend. Their trials weren't over yet and there was still a bumpy road ahead, but right now all they cared about was being reunited with each other. The rare, glowing happiness they were experiencing now was a feeling that neither wanted to let go of anytime soon.

_You saved me_, Sasuke thought fondly, brushing a thumb gently over the whisker-like scars on Naruto's cheek. Naruto chuckled lightly, playfully bumping Sasuke's nose with his own.

And that's what sealed the deal for Sasuke, a rare laugh escaping his lips to join Naruto's.

_I'm never leaving him again._

**The End.**


End file.
